


There For You (Vusk) (Dusty) (Charlastor)

by DarkEaterGoat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Humor, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEaterGoat/pseuds/DarkEaterGoat
Summary: Taking place immediately after Sir Pentious' supposed "demise", Alastor, Husk and Niffty settle into their new home with the Princess of Hell, her girlfriend and their only client. Behind Niffty and Husk's booming personalities, there's a fear that lies within them, concerning Alastor's true motives.[I do not own Hazbin Hotel. All credit goes to Vivziepop! Please don't Sue!]
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

"Well I'm starved! Who wants some Jumbalaya!? My mother once showed me a great recipe..."

As fast as they could, the group immediately got out of Alastor's way as he marched back towards the hotel like he owned the place. Niffty crowded him immediately. Angel Dust blew a kiss towards Husk, before following. Reluctantly, Husk tailed behind them. 

Charlie couldn't contain her excitement, jumping up and down smiling at her girlfriend, before chasing after them. Vaggie looked at the five of them, nervously. She was already upset about Angel, living at the hotel. She knew this job wasn't going to be easy. But that didn't make the proper surrounding her, any less annoying. Unbearable even. 

She let the others get halfway to the house before following, not noticing the altered sighn on top of the hotel. 

"So Al..." Charlie squeaked out timidly. 

Alastor barely hearing her, spoke without turning his head.  
"Yes Deary? What is it?"

A little annoyed at the lack of attention, and noticeably flustered, she ran up to his right side. 

"Well... I have so many questions. Like how you intend to help us."

He immediately raised his brow at her. "you mean besides keeping you, your hotel and your clients safe from harm? Perhaps nothing if that is to be your attitude."

Charlie laughed nervously, remembering he just demolished Angels persuer without a second thought. 

"Thank you Al. I don't mean to sound so ungrateful. It's just... I'm really concerned with how my hotels going to operate with you helping me run the place. And... How your going to help me run the place."

Static laughing was all Charlie got as a response at first. Sarcastically wiping a fake tear from his eye, Alastor opened the front doors to the Hotel with a snap of his fingers, and gestured for everyone to walk in before him. 

Vaggie being almost ten feet behind them kept her head down, while walking past the red demon as fast as she could. Sneaking a glance at the last second, only to see him eyeing her with that smug look of his. 

Disgusted, she decided to head upstairs for some space. Not that her girlfriend, would care or notice, she thought. 

"Oh, hey Vaggie!!" 

Vaggie sighed. Of all the times, she'd been ignored by Charlie, now was possibly the only time she wanted that.  
But she turned around quickly and didn't let her frustration show. "Yes hon?"

"Hey... We're gonna talk about the plans for the hotel. Don't you want some input?"

Vaggie felt a little better, knowing that she still had some power over this place. But shot a glance at Alastor who was just standing there... Smiling at her. Like some illusion, his smile seemingly continuing to grow, while he wasn't moving. 

"Uhh... yeah sure." She said, walking slowly back to the two of them, while Alastor chuckled menacingly. 

"Oh I can tell you two will just love the ideas I have in mind." He said while grabbing them both by the shoulders, leading them out of the room, away from Angel Dust's wanting eye's. "I'll help you get this place up and running in no time at all..."

Finally away from his so called 'master' Husk grabbed a bottle from the bar, also avoiding Angels gaze. "Pour your own damn drinks, and leave me the Hell alone." 

Not affected by the comment. Angel only answered, "Heh, sure thing baby."  
His sly smile faltering slightly. Noticing he hadn't even bothered to make a comeback. Leading into a long winded sigh. "Fine... Whatever pussy cat."

Finally allowed a moment of silence, Husk took a seat on a sofa placed near the wall. Taking in the calm before opening the bottle and taking a swig.  
Sinking on the right side of the arm bar, wings fluttering out in different positions, trying to find a comfortable place. 

Then a small shift in the couches form broke him out of his bliss. Barely noticeable. But her aura was more noticeable then her body weight. 

Husk looked over and there she was. Looking up at him with that beautiful orange and yellow eye, and that smile she always had on. Sitting almost too close, compared to how big the couch was. She said nothing. Only looked up at him and waved hello, right next to his face. 

Looking away to an empty area in front of him, he finally replied. 

"Hey Nifft... been awhile."

"It sure has been! Almost too long if you ask me! I missed you!" 

Husk would really miss talking to someone who wasnt so energetic, or sleazy, or Alastor.

Maybe he just missed not talking to people.

Noticing he hadn't responded in awhile, she almost lost her composure. 

But quickly shook the thought of her not being wanted around. She knew how Husk was. 

She quickly huddled up in between Husk and one of his wings giving him a quick hug. 

"Well... I'm happy to see you again."

She then quickly jumped off the couch. Knowing if she stayed in contact too long, she ran the risk of being hurled like a football through the nearest unbroken window... If her memory serves her correctly. 

Husk only groaned in response. Happy she was on her way. 

Off to go clean every inch of this hotel, she noticed the spider lady staring at her, from the bar. How could she be so rude? So she changed direction and formerly introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Niffty!" 

Angel Dust gave her a confused look.

"Uhh, yea, I know. So, how did you do that?" Angel asked, pointing back to the winged cat. Niffty looked back at Husk not knowing what he meant. 

"Do what?"

Angel grabbed Niffty by the back of her collar, and placed her on a stool right next to him, so they could be closer to each other. 

"I mean, cmon. You were all over that pissy pussy cat over there, and he didn't lose his shit! Are you two close or something?"

Niffty looked down at her hands in her lap. Really thinking about her question.  
She knew they weren't. But she'd like to think they were. After all, Alastor and Husk were the first two people she knew, down here. 

"Kind of." She simply replied. 

"Oh yeah? Well what if I wanted to get that close? How should I approach him?" Angel asked.

"Well first, you have to know him. He has to know you. Then you have to avoid him for the first few decades. Then say 'hey' one day, and hope you get a response."  
She spilled the info like it was common knowledge. And an easy task. 

"You have got to be shittin me!" Angel said. Unhappy with that answer. 

"Nope! Not at all. But I'll try to put in the good word for you. Bye Spider lady!"

And she was off.

"I'm not a... ah whatever!" Angel couldn't even correct her, she was gone so fast. 

He took one last gloomy glimpse at the cat, before pouring himself a drink. 

Alastor, Charlie and Vaggie, hadn't gone far down a nearby hallway, simply discussing promotions with Vaggie a few feet behind the two.  
Materializing a few pieces of paper out of seemingly nowhere, Alastor handed them to Charlie. "Here Princess. These are the numbers of a few associates of mine, and some other well known businesses, that would be more than happy to invest in your... Cause. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic, that you'll be contacting them in the first place!"

Taking the papers, Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"Al... Your serious!?"

He only chuckled

"Of course I'm serious my dear."

She ran in the opposite direction heading for her office. "Okay I'm gonna make a few phone calls! Oh who am I kidding? I'll call them all! Vaggie, keep alastor occupied, and ill be right back okay?!"

"But... I..."

She didn't even have time to come up with a response before she had disappeared. 

Slowly she turned back to the Radio Demon, only to find he wasn't there. So she decided to head back to the lobby, only to turn around and end up face first in his chest. 

She gasped and jumped back. While he stared at her with soft red eyes, and a close lipped smile. 

"Wha... What the Hell do you want?" She said, visibly flustered. 

Alastor eyed her, as if confused. 

"Aren't you tasked with entertaining me, while our Princess is away?"

"Look Shit Lord! I'm not..."

Before another word was spoken, four tentacles, reached up from the floor. Grasping her ankles, and holding her wrists at her sides. Alastors clawed hand, was covering her mouth. But his smile was soft, and his eyes gentle. 

His palm went from covering her mouth, to caressing her check softly, his claws wrapping around the back of her neck, and his thumb rubbing just beneath the X on the left side of her face. 

Vaggie was stunned. Suddenly unable to tell when this unpleasant encounter, shifted. 

"Now Vagatha... I know you don't have the best opinion of me. But I can assure you, I really am here to help. Wether I want you to succeed or not is another matter." He then moved his hand to cup her chin. "Anything that happens will be of its own accord. I will sabotage nothing. Or will I be forced to..."

Then she blinked. And she was alone. No claws. No tentacles. Just her alone in the hallway. 

Or so she thought. 

Until Alastor called her from the end of the hallway, back to the lobby. 

"Deary, stop daydreaming. Let's have a drink, while we wait for our Princess, shall we?"

Vaggie had to be losing it. No, that had to be real. 

If it was, he could have made her dissapear, in an instant. 

"Cmon now, don't keep us all waiting!" He said, giving her a wink, before turning to head to the bar.


	2. Forcefully Attached

Vaggie did the best she could to stand her ground, when Charlie let that damn 'Shit Lord' into their hotel. The Princess of Hell. So determined to get her way. Not thinking of who she could be hurting in the process. 

Why did she have to let him in?

Walking back into the lobby, Alastor snapped his fingers, and Husk teleported from the couch, to the serving side of the bar, mid swig. 

"Ugh, what the Hell do you want?"

"Strawberry Wine, if you'd be so kind, my good sir!" Alastor said, taking the farthest seat he could from Angel Dust. Husk sighed, grabbing a wine glass from below, and putting it on the table. Then turned around to find the bottle he needed. 

Alastor turned his head to the side, and noticed Angel staring at him like a hungry animal. Practically drooling.   
Wait, no he was drooling. 

"...Can I help you my dear?"

Angel visibly shuddered at the nickname, Slicking his hair back with one set of hands, while stroking his fluffy chest with the other. "Ooh daddy... you know how to make a girl fall too early, don't cha."

Alastor chuckled uncomfortably. "Yes, I suppose I've been told that before. I do hope that's the case here though... ahh Vaggatha!" Finding his welcome distraction, finally enter the room. Alastor turned all his attention to Vaggie. 

"What took you so long? We were starting to get worried. Please take a seat my dear!" He said patting the chair next to him. While his back was turned, Angel snuck up to Alastor's right side. 

Vaggie slowly went to the bar, taking a seat next to the spider, thankful that he took her spot. 

"So, Al... I hear your pretty popular around here. So how come I've never heard of ya?" Angel said, reaching around the red demons shoulder to surprise hug him. Yet before he closed his arms, he vanished. Leaving a menacing shadow puppet in his place. 

Reappearing next to Vaggies right side with a more sinister smile, he replied, "Keep your mind out of the gutter, you'd be surprised what information you could find." 

Angel went to move, but the shadow that took Alastor's chair, held him in place, winking at him before sitting him down, and taking the seat next to Vaggie. 

"My friend here will be keeping an eye on you while I'm around. To warn me when you are near, and keep you as far from me as possible."

Angel went to raise his hand, in protest but, it was caught by the shadow and brought back down to the table. Before he could say anything, he noticed it looking back at him. Elbow on the table, chin resting on its hand.   
Just staring at him. Using it's thumb to rub the knuckles of angels gloved hand that it took. 

Then it materialized two shot glasses on the table, and shot him another wink.

Surprised and flattered, Angel couldn't help his excitement.  
"Hahaha, okay! Hey Husky! Let's get some whiskey over here!"

Finally finding the bottle of wine for Alastor he shot back, "you get your own damn...!"

"Now Husk, that's now way to treat a customer!" The Radio Demon said shaking his finger at him. 

Husk groaned and brought the wine glass over to Vaggie and poured the wine into it. 

Vaggie eyed it curiously, before saying, "oh no thank you, I don't..."

"Oh please my dear." Alastor quickly cut her off. 

"Join us for the night. I know it's your favorite. This is a celebration after all.  
New friends. New home."

Vaggie shuddered but didn't respond.   
Not mentioning the tentacle taking hold of her ankle where she sat. Stroking her calf lightly. 

Husk poured another glass for Alastor. Then proceeded to pour whiskey shots in the shadow glasses Alastors puppet made, before taking a swig of his own bottle.

Angel clanged glasses with the creature. "Cheers handsome. Heh heh." Then would continue to demand refill after refill. Alastor picked up his glass and held it towards Vaggie. "Cheers my dear. Happy to be working with you." 

She eyed him, feeling the tentacle at her ankle tighten slightly, before picking up her drink and submitting to his offer. When she took her first sip, a wave of relief, rushed over here. Barely remembering the last time she had a drink. Her tensions faded. And the tentacle at her ankle seemed so much more comfortable than before. Almost a welcomed touch. 

Alastor noticed Angel getting a little too comfortable with his shadow right next to him. Practically using it as a body pillow at the bar. 

"Le sigh... Husk, would you come here a moment? Those two can serve their own drinks for the meantime. I'd like you to formally meet one of your new employers."

"If it gets me away from these two love birds, then why the Hell not?

Husk approached them, seeing that certain smile on Alastors face. Hard to tell the difference from his usual smile, unless you've known him for more than a day. Which Husk was the only one in the room at this point who had. 

He was working his magic on these two. Angel Dust was falling right in, without a care. Vaggie was certainly trying... but Husk could see her face lighting up every time Alastor spoke to her, or about her. Her entire demeanor, a complete opposite, of what it was when he first showed up...

She would certainly hate herself tommorow.

"Husk, I'd like you to formally meet Vaggatha. She'll be ordering you around here and there in my absence... We'll go on darling, say hi to your new staff."

Vaggie slowly looked up from her glass, that was now empty, a blushing mess. 

"... Hi." She said quietly. Extending her hand toward Husk, for him to take. 

Oh she was not herself. 

"... Now Husk. Don't be rude." Alastor said, rasing his eyebrow at him. 

"Ugh... Hey." Husk took her hand in his clawed one. While Vaggie hid her face with her other hand, giggling like a little girl. It was then that he realized, Alastor wasn't making Vaggie like him. It was Husk. 

"There. Now we all know each other." Alastor said softly. Then looked at his wrist as if a watch was there. "However I do believe our Princess had been away for quite sometime. I'll go see what's keeping her. Wouldnt you like that Vaggatha? Would you like Charlie to meet your new friend?"

Vaggie only giggled in response, bringing her knees up to breasts on the stool she was on. 

Alastor nodded at Husk, before leaving to track down his next target. 

Husk knew that meant to keep the drinks coming. So he poured her another glass of wine. At least one thing was working out. She was so captivated and enchanted by him pouring her drinks, that she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. 

Alastor looked back and realized Angel was practically a zombie. The drinks, and voodoo magic finally kicking in. He turned to his shadow and quietly said, "Find out where his room is and make sure he stays there for the rest of the night."

It smiled back, nodding slowly in return, picking up Angel, and wrapping his arms and legs around itself like a backpack, and taking him up the stair case at the end of the room. 

"Well Husker, seeing how that just leaves you and her... and she seems quite tired out herself, why don't you take her to her room? In an hour I want you back down here, so I can discuss some things with you and Niffty. 

Husk knew it was too late in the game to start complaining now. He walked around the bar and sat next to Vaggie while she finished her second glass of wine, almost falling out of her seat. 

Husk nodded. And Alastor left back toward the hallway to Charlie's office. 

"Alright c'mon you. It's late. Time for you to go to bed." Husk said as nicely as he could. 

She then reached over and grabbed his shoulder lightly, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "...I'm really sorry I... can't feel my legs." 

" Oh great." Husk responded. "Alright."  
He swiveled her chair around and picked her up bridal style, making her gasp in surprise, and cling to his neck.

"It's fine, you don't have to choke me!"

"Oh... sorry." She lightened her grip, but found herself resting her face in the crook of Husk's neck, sighing happily. As Husk hit the staircase, he asked her what room she was in. 

"Umm... Top floor. Big double doors is mine."

It only took a few minutes, but Husk was pissed. Having to carry what felt like a giant leech all the way there. 

He reached the doors, and luckily they were left cracked open. So he kicked one of them open and went inside. To dark to see anything but the outside light illuminate the giant bed in the center of the room, Husk dropped her on the bed and went to leave. Then her soft and small hand grasped his claws, from behind him.

He turned back startled. Seeing a peculiar look on her face. 

"Won't you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"...uuugghhhh!!! Look kid, I uh... have to go close down the bar. I'll see you first thing in the morning. I promise."

She looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah?"

"...yeah, I promise."

She made herself comfortable under the covers and smiled. "Okay... see you tomorrow Husker..." She said, finally letting go of him. 

Husk left without a word. Just glad to be out of that situation. Heading back downstairs, he noticed Alastor, Niffty and Charlie all standing by the bar. 

Jeez, it's only been a few minutes. Husk thought. 

"Ahh Husk! Charlotte here would like to show you and Niffty to your rooms. After that we'll be discussing some plans for tomorrow."

Charlie visibly gushed. "Cmon you two. You'll be down this hall first and second door on the right. You don't mind being so close together do you?"

Niffty looked up at Husk who had no response, and answered for hi

"Not at all Miss Charlie!"

She then handed over their room keys, and left with Alastor back to her office. 

"... So Husk..." 

Husk turned to Niffty. Clearly more agitated than usual. 

"How'd it go?" 

"It went, Niffty." Husk said. Putting the key into his door. 

"Hey wait." She said, walking up to him. 

"UGH! WHAT!?" 

She looked at him for a second, unphased at his outburst. 

"So... These guys seem really nice..."

Husk calmed down, and gave her a more attentive look. 

"Do you think he's gonna hurt them?"

Husk turned back to his door. 

"I don't know Nifft. It's not our place to ask... goodnight."

With that Husk opened his door and closed it behind him, leaving Niffty in the hallway alone. 

"Okay... Goodnight."


	3. Truth's and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor have a heart to heart

Truth's and Regrets

Niffty opened her eye slowly. Sat up and glanced around her new room. Slowly remembering she was once again being tasked by the Radio Demon, she laid back down for a moment. A smile spread across her face. 

Knowing the work for Alastor wasn't always pleasant, she didn't mind so much. For as long as she knew him... she knew Husk. The two monsters that had scooped her up after landing in this place. Her only friends down here.

She'd quickly grown fond of these three new people, and their hotel. But knowing Alastor, this new group of souls wouldn't last. Something was bound to happen to them, and she would never see them again. 

Without any orders for the moment, she got out of bed and walked to the door of her room, opened it slowly, and left it cracked, so she wouldn't wake up her neighbor. She knows how cranky he can get in the morning. 

She chuckled quietly before heading off down the hall, looking for something to occupy her time untill she received another task. Or until she found some cleaning supplies.

Meanwhile, at the top floor of the Hotel, Vaggie was wide awake. Sitting straight up in bed with Charlie, past out and snoring like a chainsaw next to her. 

She was livid. Trying to wrap her head around exactly what happened yesterday. She remembered everything so clearly. But her actions suggested she was far too intoxicated to have such a detailed memory of last night. 

She just sat there, face red and mouth agape. Horrified at the image of Husk, pouring her a drink. The feeling it gave her when she looked at him.

"No..." 

Those eyes. His beautiful red wings.

Husk holding her, taking her up the stairs as she nuzzled into him.

"Oh God no..." 

His soft fur. His sharp claws grasping her shoulder and her thighs.

"NOOOO!"

Husk looking down on her while she lay there in bed, holding onto him

That feeling...

"UUUGGGHHHH!" 

Vaggie swiftly and quietly got out of bed while she had the chance. She still had a few hours before her girlfriend woke up. She needed to clear her mind.   
Exiting the room, her mind raced. 

"It's okay. You were a little drunk. That's not how you really feel. It's like it didn't even happen." She said to herself, heading to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

Finally getting to the bottom of the stairs, she turned the corner past that damn bar. Another reminder of last night. 

She reached the hallway to the kitchen, only to see Husk coming out of his room, yawning and scratching his belly. 

"Oh great. It's you. Where the Hell is Alastor? That shit Lord's got a shit storm coming his way."

Husk sighed and looked at her. "I don't know. I'm just headed back to the bar, alright?"

"Uh, yea well... You tell... tell him I..."

She trailed off. Staring at the winged cat demon. They locked eyes, and that feeling was back. She couldn't think straight. 

"... Tell Alastor what? Hey!" Husk snapped at her. 

She tried again, mouth open and finger pointed. But the words wouldn't come out. She looked down at the floor and tried that way. But she still couldn't speak. Her face grew bright red. Her lungs became tight, and she could swear her eye was starting to tear up. 

Without a word, she turned and walked straight out the front double doors to the hotel, slamming them behind her. 

Still standing outside his doorway, Husk shrugged before heading to his seat at the bar. Almost freezing when he heard Vaggie scream from outside.

"Aarrrgghhh!! What the Hell was that!?"

"Ugh, what the hell is her problem?"   
Husk thought, Alastor's magic would have worn of by now. So why was she acting so strange around him now?

"Screw it." Husk shrugged it off and headed back to his new place of work. With a cheap bottle of booze waiting for him, right underneath the table. 

Taking his first morning swig, he noticed a shadowy red figure out of the corner of his eye. 

"... You saw that huh?"

"I sure did ol' chum."

Alastor stood up from the sofa he had materialized in the corner of the room, and walked slowly toward Husk.

"I must say, I was only trying to keep her preoccupied for the night, thinking I'll have to come up with some new way to separate her from our dear princess every so often."

Husk eyed him for less than a second, then took another swig, pretending he wasn't interested in what Alastor's plan was. 

The Deer Demon chuckled ominously, taking the stool in the middle of the bar. 

"You may actually be of more use than I imagined. I've got another order for you.  
In addition to the tending of this bar, and doing any and everything the princess asks of you... "

Husk sarcastically drooped in his chair, before taking another swig. 

"God fucking damn it."

Alastor's smile grew slightly. "I want you to get to know Vaggatha a little better."

Husk jumped in his seat, spewing his last gulp of alcohol all over the floor.

"No... (cough)... fucking way am I gonna suck up to that hot head!"

Alastor laughed mockingly.

"Oh Husker, you have everything you could ever want in the palm of your hands." Alastor said, pointing to the bottle in the cats claws. 

"If you could only find a way to keep it down, I think a little mingling would be good for you. Ease your tension, and be happy for once my friend!"

Husk turned around in his chair abruptly. 

"I... was happy. Before you came along!"

"Heh heh heh..."

The room grew slightly darker, and the Radio Demon's already ominous aura grew stronger, causing Husk's fur to stand up straight. 

"NOW HUSKER…"

Even as he spoke quietly, his voice seemed to ricochet off the walls growing even louder as it echoed through the lobby. 

The light in the room slowly returned, and Alastor had a more simpethetic look on his face. 

"I know you're bored. Stagnating through your existence, hustling fools at bars, avoiding the only two people who know who you really are."

Husk dropped his gaze to the floor where he spit up his drink. Knowing as much shit as he gave Alastor, there was really no choice to the orders he gave him.

"How do you think that makes us feel Husk? Makes her feel?"

Husk returned his gaze to Alastor noticeably irritated. 

"Don't go bringing her feelings into this game your playing. We both know that's not what you care about."

Alastor rested one hand on his cheek, with his elbow on the table, not breaking eye contact. 

"Isn't that what you care about? What you should care about? Why you avoid her so much?"

Husk didn't answer. Only took another swig of his almost empty bottle. 

Alastor sat up and twirled his index finger on the table between them.   
A portal opened, and inside of it, there was an image of Vaggie. Sitting on the top step to the hotel, visibly confused at her own actions.

"Look at her Husk. I know you don't see anything in her now... but last night I may have unlocked a few things for her, mentally and physically. She's certainly changed, and you've helped her. All she needed was a push in the right direction. Now vulnerable in her confused state, it's time for you to help her find out who she really is. So... Keep... Her... Busy."

Husk's eyes widened. "NOW!?"

Alastor thought for a moment and said, "Hold that thought. Niffty, could you come here please?" 

Like a speeding bullet, Niffty appeared from the other end of the hallway to right in front of both of them in an instant, simply smiling and saluting her boss with a cheery attitude. 

"Yes Sir!?"

Alastor snapped his fingers, and next to them, materialized a large cart with cleaning supplies from towels and gloves to chemicals and scrapers.

"Now Niffty, I want you to start at the opposite side of the Hotel, and clean this place from top to bottom. I expect this to take you at least a week. Even with your speed, this is quite a large establishment."

He snapped his fingers again, and the cart dissapeared. 

"The cart is upstairs waiting for you deary."

"Thank you sir!" Niffty then turned to head up the stairs before greeting Husk before disappearing. 

"Hey Husk!"

Husk looked at her from the corner of his eye slightly embarrassed. 

"... Hey Nifft." 

Giggling, Niffty left the two of them to finish their talk. 

"(Sigh) she really is sweet on you Husk. I dare say she might even..."

"Don't you have something to do?" Husk said.

"Ah yes. I have a date with a sound dreamer as we speak. Although, I have a shadow to check up on before that. Hopefully undefiled." Alastor said, getting up from his seat. 

Husk groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Just remember Husk... make an effort. Before you know it, you may find yourself enjoying the people your surrounded by. Heh heh heh..."

Before you kill them. Husk thought to himself. 

Thanks for sticking around guys. 

Next chapter will be some charlastor. Let me know how it's going.


	4. I Want To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm having a hard time establishing an actual connection with the characters. I'll work on that next chapter.

Alastor walked slowly up the staircase, anticipating the fun he was about to have, with none other than the Princess of Hell. Stopping one floor short, he peered down the hallway, feeling a familiar entity, of which should have returned to him by now. 

He changed course down the hallway until he heard a faint snoring behind the door at the very end. Opening the the door slowly, his smile faltered for a moment. 

There was his shadow, snuggling up with that pink... naked spider on a heart shaped bed. Angel dust latching onto it's chest, smiling and drooling, while the shadow lightly played with his hair. 

"Ahem." Alastor said, with as little static as possible, flowing from his voice. 

The shadow looked his direction, and waved at him. Alastor raised an eyebrow at the creature, knowing full well it knew he was pissed.

Surprising even it's creator, the shadow frowned, and teleported itself right next to him. 

The Deer Demon eyed his slave up and down. 

"Please tell me you two didn't..." The shadow didn't answer. Or even try. Just stood there smiling back at his reflector. 

"You... Nevermind. We have business to attend to. I need your help in preparing our dear Princesses mind." He said turning back toward the staircase. 

The shadow nodded before turning back to Angel Dust, taking in one last glance, and blowing him a kiss before closing the door behind him. 

Alastor continued up the stairs with a quicker pace, while the shadow followed behind. 

"Get in there, and get her ready. We're running short on time." The shadow nodded and flew past him, materializing into a mist, continuing up the stairs, through the huge double doors, and into Charlie's bed.

Still snoring, she was unaware of the black mist she was inhaling... dulling her senses. 

Alastor slowly opened the door, sat in a small sofa in the corner of the room, and closed his eyes. His smile growing softer. 

"Well... Let's see what's on your mind, Charlotte."

Downstairs, Husk was frantically trying to think up an ice breaker for Vaggie. He hadn't dated in half a century. What the Hell was he supposed to say? 

What could he possibly have in common with a woman like her?

"Alastor."

The biggest pain in anyone's ass.  
The only thing he could possibly have in common with this moth girl, was her total hatred for that red demon. 

"It's not much." Husk said to himself.   
"But it's all I have to go on." Taking one last deep breath, he headed towards the front doors. 

But before he could open them, they swung open. Hell's red sky light seeping in. Surprisingly bright for the dark gloomy world they lived in. 

Or maybe it only seemed brighter, with her in the foreground. 

The expression on her face suggested she'd been working up the courage to come back inside ever since she left. 

That determined face she had on with a little red tint added to her complexion, really blossomed in the fiery plane of reality they both lived in.

Once again they locked eyes. It wasn't a big deal when Husk first saw her this morning. Now with his new task, his stress level skyrocketed. 

"Okay here she is." Husk thought.   
"Say something damn it. Anything."

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Vaggie had all the time in the world to gather herself, just to get back in the hotel. 

When she finally did, she'd immediately come face to face with the one being in Hell she never wanted to see again.

"Maybe I can just walk past him."  
Vaggie thought frantically. "Ahh fuck, he's blocking the whole doorway with those beautiful wings! Damn it, I called his wings beautiful! Okay, fuck it. Maybe I'll just go back outside."

But before she could turn around, Husk finally spoke. "Hey uhh, you just missed Alastor. You wanted to tell him something?"

Vaggie processed his question as calmly as possible. Not even caring about telling him off anymore. She just wanted to get away from her obvious crush. 

"Um... yea, I did." She said as clearly as she could. 

Husk smirked. 

"Well... you must be the first person I've ever seen, actually try to talk shit to the Radio Demon. Usually he has everyone cowering in fear."

Vaggie noticeably relaxed, and a small smile graced her lips. The red on her face replaced with a light pink on her cheeks. 

"But not you huh?"

Husk asked, hoping she'd take the bait. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor for a moment. Smile still on her face. 

"Hmph. It'll take more than some sleazeball overlord to get under my skin. That Radio Demon doesn't scare me one bit." She said.

Husk could swear she was acting like a child, playing tough for daddy.

Normally that would be unbearable, yet he found it... cute. 

Husk laughed and headed back to the bar, trying to hide his genuine smile. 

"You... have got bigger balls than anyone I've ever met down here. Standing up to somebody who could make you dissapear in an instant? What is wrong with you?"

Husk said, taking a seat.

Vaggie actually followed him. By the time he sat down and looked up, she was already sitting at the other end of the bar, clearly eager to conversate with him more. 

"He was getting too close to Charlie. She was letting him! After everything I told her, she still let him in!" 

Husk could feel the rage she was keeping inside. Peeking out with every word she spoke. Possibly not having many people to vent to about constant negative thoughts, she needed an outlet. Too relatable. 

"I love Charlie, but sometimes... she can be real stubborn. Sometimes I think she cares more about this stupid hotel than our relationship."

Husk didn't know what to say at first. This was definitely a conversation for a long time friend, or a therapist. Certainly not Husk of all people. 

"... Oh my God. I'm sorry that... was really personal. I dont know why the Hell I said that." 

Vaggie face planted into her crossed arms, and cringed at the thought of herself, looking so weak and pathetic. Telling a complete stranger about her relationship.

"It's okay. Alastor can have that effect on people." Husk assured her, while opening another cheap bottle from under the table. "Honestly I'm surprised how well you can hold yourself together around him."

Vaggie remembered last night. When she sat down next to him, and he practically had her in the palm of his hands. Feeling self conscious she desperately wanted to change the subject. 

But the memory of last night was hard to shake with this person in front of her resonating in them so prominently. So much so, that it was starting to become hazy. It was so clear at first. Now the most rememberable part of yesterday... was him. 

Not her time at the studio, not the Radio Demon, and not Charlie. 

Just Husk.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought out loud.

"Hmm? What was that?" Husk said. Pretending he didn't hear her.

Vaggie looked up from the table.  
"Oh... Sorry I was just..."

And then she saw it. 

One lone wine glass, glowing pink, right in front of her with Husk smiling at her from behind it. 

She immediately knew it would be wrong to drink from the glass. But the way she felt last night...

She was without a care, and so happy. She was so warm. 

So comfortable with the person she was with. She wanted that feeling again... so badly.

But why?

"Charlie's never made me feel like this before. So why him?" She thought. 

Upstairs, Angel finally opens his eyes. Feeling well rested and satisfied. "Oh my God... last night was amazing." Angel reached out for Alastor's shadow only to find an empty bed. 

"Huh? Hey! Where'd you go? What the fuck man?!"

Angel got out of bed in a hurry, and wrapped one of the bed sheets around his long slender frame, before leaving his room and heading down the stairs. 

"Can't believe this shit. Nobody leaves without giving me my morning blow job." Angel said. 

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. 

Vaggie drinking... in the morning! Giving Husk goo goo eyes at the bar!

"What the Hell are you two doing!"


	5. A New Alliance

Charlie woke up feeling slightly more annoyed than usual. A good night's sleep always made her feel better, yet she was grumpy the moment she opened her eyes.

Her thoughts immediately going to yesterday's fiasco being broadcasted throughout Hell, her mother not answering her call last night, her father not supporting her.   
...Angel always getting into trouble.  
Vaggie... always... 

"What's wrong with me today?"

Charlie asked, as she got out of bed.   
A quick snap of her fingers, and she went a simple shirt and socks, to her usual pink button up, and black slacks. She walked over to the edge of her room where she kept a large vanity mirror and desk, more for decoration than anything, and noticed her hair was still poorly kept. 

She sighed loudly before taking the chair in front of it. 

"Well... maybe Alastor can fix my hair up like he did yesterday." She said, before smiling.

The one thought she had this morning that didn't upset her.  
Sure he seemed like an okay guy.   
But something was wrong. 

She heard a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Um... Miss Charlie?" 

Charlie knew that high pitched voice could only belong to Niffty. 

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I think Vaggatha and that spider lady are really getting into it at the bar downstairs."

"Uuugghhh!" Charlie knew they would continue to have issues with each other. But their first client was important to her. She just really wished they could get along at least some of the time. 

"I'm sure it's fine Niffty." She said contemplating getting right back into bed. 

"I'm sure they'll work it out."

Niffty paused for a moment.   
"Okay... but do these fights usually end with a sleeper hold?"

'CRASH'!!!

Just then, the sound of breaking bottles and furniture could be heard all the way from the bottom floor. 

"... I'll be right down."

"Puta Madre! I swear if you even utter a single word of that bull shit you think is going on here, you are so dead!"

Surrounded by a few busted stools, and broken glass, Vaggie had Angel dust in a head lock, red with anger. Possibly embarrassment as well.

"Aarrgghhhhcccckkkk"

Barely able to breath, Angel tried his best to speak.

"It was just a joke you crazy bitch!"  
He said, through shallow breaths.   
"If your so innocent, then why are you so hostile!?"

Husk just stood by and watched, slightly amused. Honestly he couldn't care less if Angel told everyone. Except maybe...

"Husker!!"

Husk almost jumped out of his skin. Already knowing who it was didn't help him calm down at all. 

"What the Hell do you want?"  
Husk asked.

Alastor materialized out of husks own shadow behind him, walked around the bar and sat at a stool that wasn't broken while watching Angel Dust get choked out. 

"I must say Husk, I've never known any woman to stand up and fight a man for her love."

Husk only grimaced at the comment. 

"Charlotte is on her way down now. So act presentable."

Husk eyed Alastor for a moment. 

"Why should I be so proper in front of her? I thought you needed me to keep her girlfriend busy and out of the way."

Chuckling Alastor knocked on the bar table, signaling Husk to pour him a drink. "I do. But I also want our Princess to be comfortable around you at all times. Someone she can trust to play peacekeeper, and someone she can find comfort in during hard times. Like now... go break up the fight. And calm Vaggatha down."

Husk was so drawn in by the conversation, he almost forgot the commotion right in front of him was even happening as he poured Alastor a drink.

He took one last look at the Radio Demon before getting a nasty glare, still with a smile. 

"NOW." Alastor said. Static filling his voice more than usual.

Slowly Husk walked over to the two, noticing Angel clearly needed air.

"Ey, Vaggs." Husk said as he put his claw on her shoulder. She froze on place and loosened her grip slightly. 

"It's not a big deal okay, just fuhget about it, and come sit down. We can talk it out."

"Vaggie?"

Just then all heads turned to greet the newcomer to the morning scuffle. 

Husk saw Charlie standing next to the bottom of the stairs with...   
Niffty, a look on her face Husk had never seen before, and Charlie both staring at him... with his claw on Vaggie. 

Vaggie dropped Angel Dust immediately, blushing like crazy while Husk retreated back to the bar as fast as he could. 

Vaggie slowly approached her girlfriend. "What's wrong mi amor?"

She could tell Charlie was in no mood today. Which was odd. She was always so cheerful. 

"Can't you go one day without maiming our only client? You could have really hurt him."

Angel Dust stood up coughing.  
"She did hurt me!"

Vaggie was quick to defend herself.   
"But he was...!!!

"Being Angel Dust. I know." Charlie said, cutting her off. "I just wish...  
Forget it." She said walking past them down the hallway. 

"What?! But..." Vaggie stammered, stealing a quick glance at Husk.   
"Hun wait! She yelled chasing after her.

Silence filled the room. 

"Finally." Husk thought, taking a swig from his own bottle, easing his nerves until he heard, "Um... Husk."

Husk was not having a good day. 

He looked over toward the stairs again, where Niffty was just starting to walk over to the bar, avoiding the debris from the fight. 

"So... how's everything going."

"Oh yeah don't worry about me or anything! I'm totally uninjured." Angel dust said walking over toward the bar himself, and taking a seat. 

"Shut the fuck up." Husk said trying to stay calm with Niffty in the room.   
She took a seat next to Angel, clearly trying to draw his attention toward her. "Are you getting along with Vaggie okay?" She said, looking down at the table. 

"... I don't know what you mean Nifft."  
Husk said, trying to think of something to steer the conversation away from him. 

"I mean... You look like your getting pretty close." She said, trying to get some clarification.

"Well what do you care?" Husk snapped at her, immediately regretting his words when he saw her face drop and her eyes get glossy. 

"I mean..." Husk tried to correct himself, before Vaggie walked swiftly past all of them without a word, back up the stair case to her room and slammed the large door. 

"What the Hell was that about?" Angel asked, before Charlie walked up to the bar.

"Hey Husk. Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Husk was losing his mind. He just couldn't get any alone time today. 

Alastor cleared his throat, snapping Husk out of his tormented thoughts, giving him a look that reminded him of his task at hand. Tend to the bar, keep Vaggie occupied... and do anything and everything Charlie asks of him. 

Husk nodded at him before following Charlie to the hallway. 

"Ayy Husk! Before you go, can I get a beer?" Angel asked in a seductive tone. Husk almost shouted at him, until Alastor cleared his throat again. 

Husk grabbed the closest mug, filled it from the tap, and slammed it on the table in front of Angel before storming off. 

"Hahaha thanks baby!" Angel called out. Making Niffty feel even more down. Alastor could almost see tears coming from her eye. 

"Oh deary, don't look so down in the dumps." Alastor said. "After all Husk never gets this kind of attention. You should be happy for him."

Angel looked over at Niffty and smirked. 

"What? Lil' ol' you got a thing for cat boy?" Niffty didn't respond, not wanting to start another problem today. 

"Niffty... You left your cart upstairs didn't you?" Alastor said.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry I'll go get it." She said softly. 

"No, allow me. Stay here with Angel for a little bit talk." He said as he got up from his place at the end of the bar. 

"Aww but I wanted to talk to you 'Deer Daddy'." Angel said as he watched Alastor walk toward the stairs. 

"You must be the most insufferable man I've ever had the displeasure of being in the same room with." He said, walking as fast as he could up the stairs. 

Niffty looked up at the spider, confused. "Wait... man? I thought you were a lady. She said, standing on her stool to get a closer look at Angel. 

"Sorry babe, but I just so happen to be the sexiest man alive... Well... in Hell I guess. I ain't no lady."

Niffty gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Your so beautiful!" She said, her eye sparkling. "Hahaha, finally someone notices! Too bad it had to be a girl though..."

Just then Niffty had a plan brewing. Unable to control herself, she clenched her hands together in anticipation, with a giant smile spread across her face. 

"... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Down the hallway Charlie stopped and turned around to face Husk, who was just ready for the day to be over already.

She looked at him for a moment with those big eyes of hers before saying,  
"I really appreciate what you did today Husk. Calming Vaggie down before she did any more damage. I know she can be aggressive, but she's really sweet when you get to know her."

Husk cleared his throat before saying, "It's no big deal."

Charlie smiled softly. She took a few steps toward him and grabbed his clawed paw. "It is to me..."  
She said looking up at Husk who was frozen solid at her actions. He hadnt quite realized how short she was compared to him, until now. 

Her smile grew bigger as she pecked him on the cheek, before leaning into his chest with her face and her other hand... and she just stayed there for what seemed like an hour. Husk almost said something before he realized his front side was getting wet. 

She was crying. 

"Oh for fucks sake..." Husk thought, as he put his free hand on her back. 

"I'm sorry... I know I can get a little emotional." She said sniffling.   
"It's no big deal." Husk repeated.   
Charlie chuckled at that. "That your catchphrase?" She asked. 

Receiving no answer from him she gave his claw a soft but noticable squeeze before letting go. 

"So... I have errands to run this morning... obviously you don't really have to work the bar today if you don't want to."   
She said wiping her tears. 

Husk was slightly relieved hearing those words. Charlie began walking out towards the bar, before turning back to him. 

"Just please try to keep Angel safe from Vaggie, okay?

Husk only smiled at her, making her chuckle again. 

"...Thanks." She said before walking away. 

"...UUUGGGGHHHHHH!!"

Husk was in the clear, not having to walk back to the bar. He could just go back to his room, and back to sleep. But... He left his own bottle out there.

"God Damn it..."


	6. A Deal to a Bond

Vaggie screamed as loud as she could into her pillow. Letting out all the anger she could. "Why is this happening!?"  
She tried blaming Angel, Alastor and even Husk for how her girlfriend was feeling.  
But she knew it was her fault. Charlie would have down days, but never days so bad that she would go shopping without her. 

Vaggie would have to beg to not go shopping whenever she didn't feel like it. Now that Charlie wants some alone time...  
she couldn't feel worse. She just wanted to go back to sleep. Forget the whole thing and take a nap. The frustration and anger must have taken a toll on her body. 

She was so exhausted. She took a long deep breath... and relaxed... not noticing the dark mist she was breathing in slowly, while a smiling demon made his way back into the room...

"Okay, look lady..." Angel started, while Niffty looked up at him smiling. "I can see what your getting at. But there's a few things wrong here." Niffty's smile dropped as she waited to hear the negative comments on her plan. 

"One: I'm pretty sure Husk is not into Vaggie, because he turned me down. And Hell, anyone would pick me over her. That's just a fact." 

Putting her finger to her chin and looking up to the ceiling, Niffty contemplated the factuality of the first statement. "Umm..."  
Cutting her off, Angel continued. 

"Two: Vaggie is gay, and is in a relationship with Charlie. Ain't no way she's into some grumpy alcoholic cat. And three: I have absolutely nothing to gain from this." 

Niffty looked at Angel for a moment as if he was making no sense. "But aren't you on the road to redemption?" She asked innocently. "You'd be nice enough to help out of the goodness of your own heart, wouldn't you?" 

Angel cocked an eyebrow. 

"To pretend to be in a relationship with you, to get some guy I like jealous, so he would leave the chick he's supposedly seeing now, so you can have him all to yourself?" 

"... I thought maybe you'd find the task entertaining?" Niffty responded, losing confidence in her idea. 

Angel pondered the possible outcomes for a moment. Realizing it would actually be quite the jolly scheme, he would still have no material gain.

"Alright I'll admit, it sounds kinda fun." He said skeptically. "But you clearly ain't my type. And I still need something in return for this little scam of yours." 

Niffty drooped slightly in thought, wondering what she could possibly give Angel that he would want.

Upstairs, Alastor was standing over Vaggie with the dark mist that eveloped her, rummaging through her memories, wants and desires, humming a dark jazzy tune.  
Noticing a disturbance in the force, he opened his eyes and conjured up a small portal to stick one hand in.

Back downstairs Niffty was still contemplating on what exactly to bribe angel with. 

Believing she would come up with nothing,   
Angel rotated his chair back toward the bar, to finish his almost empty glass. 

Before Niffty could get his attention, a portal opened behind her, Alastor's hand came through and flicked her forehead, creating a noticeble thunk in the lobby, before disappearing. 

"... What if, I bought your contract from Valentino?" 

Angel looked over towards Niffty questionably. Staring down at her, he noticed her smile perk back up. She didn't seem to be fucking with him. 

But obviously she had to be. 

"How do you know I got a contract with Valentino?" 

She looked up at him confused. "Because... your Angel Dust. Everyone knows you in Hell." 

Angel wasn't falling for it. "But you didn't even know I was a guy just 10 minutes ago." Niffty laughed nervously, quickly thinking of an excuse. 

"Yea... Sorry I was just... really nervous to meet you..." She said hoping he would fall for it. 

Eyeing her, Angel wasn't so sure of her honesty. But it's not like she was the first woman to fall in love with him. Angel could turn almost any man gay, and most gay women straight... for him at least.   
Charlie and Vaggie being the obvious exceptions. 

"... So then, how would your buy my contract?" You don't look like you got that kind of money. There ain't enough money in 10 lifetimes to buy my contract." 

Niffty had him. 

"I work for the radio Demon. We get favors ya know. If I want to buy your contract, Alastor can just materialize whatever and however much currency he wants. 

Angel couldn't believe it. A way out from Valentino's grasp. 

"So... If I help you with this... You'll buy my contract? 

Niffty looked at him with certainty.   
"Of course!" 

Angel sat there. Staring at his now empty glass. Finally giving in, he turned to her, and held out his hand. 

Niffty stood on her stool and took his hand on her own. Placing her other hand on the outside of his, smiling at him sweety. 

"Deal" they simultaneously said to eachother. 

Without warning, Niffty then jumped up to Angel, giving him a big hug around the neck. 

"Agghh! What the Hell are you doing?!"  
He asked frantically trying to rip her off as she held on for dear life. 

"Im practicing! If we're gonna do this, we've at least gotta look the part!" She yelled. 

Angel stopped trying to pull her off and just sat at the bar as she clung to him like a leech, before sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. Holding onto the side of his neck and resting her cheek in his hair, she had an idea. 

"Ooh I know, let's go shopping! I should get something pink and white!" She said, slightly jumping. 

Angel couldn't hold back his laughter.  
"You wanna get matching outfits?! You crazy bitch, I am in!" 

Hopping off his shoulder, she looked up at him extending her hand out. 

Angel as discreetly as possible looked in all directions, before extending his third pair of arms to grab hold of his 'girlfriends' hand. 

"God your short." He said annoyed.   
Niffty giggled. "You know you like it." She said back, making him laugh. 

"Holy shit, this might actually be fun." 

The two hand in hand, headed toward the front doors of the Hotel, anticipating a great day ahead of them... while Husk stared, shaking his head at the two...


	7. Someone New I Like

He had seen everything. All he wanted was to retrieve his bottle from the bar, and he was witness to the new alliance of Angel and Niffty, plotting to... he didn't even want to think about it. 

Angel already pissed him off. Now he has to worry about the both of them pretending to be clingy, just to get a rise out of him. They'll probably make a big deal out of their new found "Love" tonight at the bar. 

Husk was almost flattered. Thinking about how Niffty wanted to make him so jealous, almost made him smile. But that little ball of Sunshine... Whatever she did to get her sent down here... 

"She still deserves better than me." 

Husk said to himself, as he walked closer to the bar to grab his drink. Suddenly he heard slow, steady thuds filling the room. Who else was here? Vaggie was too light to make those sounds as she walked. 

So it could only be... 

"Hello there ol' chum!" Alastor said, as he walked down the staircase. Suddenly Husk wasn't in the reminiscing mood. "What do you want?" He asked, taking his place at the center of the bar, knowing he could be asked for a drink. 

Alastor walked all the way down the stairs and sat down at a stool that wasn't broken, before saying, "Hm... I really should have this place cleaned." He said, looking around. 

"I was so busy yesterday, I completely forgot about this mess." Husk noticed a green and black fog like slime appearing from behind alastor. Seeping over the broken sections of the bar and molding it back into its correct place. 

"So..." Husk said before taking a swig from his forgotten bottle. Alastor looked back at him and smiled bigger. "So, I've been thinking, my closest friend..." 

"Thats never a good thing for me." Husk was was quick to respond. Laughing off the comment, alastor continued. 

"Y'know I think it's a beautiful day! Why don't you stop acting like such a sour puss and take Vaggatha out for a little stroll to clear her cluttered mind?" 

Husk dropped his bottle. Frozen with fear, he slowly looked toward his master, who was looking at him with what most would consider a genuine smile. "Take her out?"  
Husk asked quietly. 

Alastor only nodded in response. 

"When?" 

"Whenever she likes. I'd imagine quite soon. She's waking up now." Alastor answered. 

With the orders given, and the bar fixed, Alastor stood up and opened a portal out of the hotel. "I won't be far from you my dear friend. Just remember... today, her happiness is of the utmost importance."  
He said before walking through the void.   
... 

Husk stood there, dreading whatever the day had in store for him. 

Upstairs, Vaggie yawned and stretched out, excessively. Feeling incredibly better now that she'd had some rest, her mind raced with thoughts of Husk... just showing up in her life, making her feel genuinely better for no reason. 

"Charlie..." Vaggie thought about how upset she was yesterday. "You know what?" She asked herself. "She'll get over it. She always does." Vaggie sprung out of bed, stretching one last time. "This doesn't mean I can't be happy." She said walking to her door, almost too excited to see if Husk was at the bar. 

Husk could hear the door at the top floor open. "Oh fuck." He was out of time. With no other option, he picked up his bottle from the floor, chugged what was left, and waited as her soft footsteps got closer. 

Only a few miles from the Hotel, was a rinky-dink mall that sold food, clothes for various species of demons, knick-knacks, weapons and whatever else you might need. The "Nine Circles Mall" was the only place Angel would want to go with his "Girlfriend" and hopefully not be noticed by anyone important. 

If anyone asked, they were just friends. If anyone from the hotel asked, they were madly in love. But no matter what the cover story was, Angel couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more embarrassed. 

Walking out of a designer store with Niffty sitting on his shoulder, was definitely killing him inside. After only looking around for 20 minutes in the kiddy section, she had picked out a simple skirt, not unlike the one she already owned. 

But this one of course matched Angels top with white and pink stripes. Only to add a little flair to the look, she added white highlights to her hair and tied it up in a sidewinder ponytail. 

"Well, aside from you trying to hide behind the racks of clothes, I really enjoyed shopping with you today Angel."  
Niffty said, rubbing angels neck. 

"Yea, whatevuh". Angel said, blushing like crazy. "Can you stop holding on to my neck please?" 

"Well, I would, but you walk waaay faster than I do. This is easier. And look!!"  
Niffty pointed to their left where a giant mirror was displayed along the walls, in between store entrances. 

Angel looked for a moment at their reflection, and froze. Looking at eachother through the mirror now in front of them, they felt more connected to eachother for more than just the deal they made. 

She slowly rested the side of her face in his hair while still looking at him through the mirror... and he smiled back. 

"... Y'know... I don't often let people get this close to me. Especially new people." Angel said. "Oh..." She said back, not breaking eye contact. 

"Whats that mean about me then?"  
She asked, already knowing the answer. 

...

"ANGEL!?" 

The two froze in place, before looking at who noticed the famous sex star behind them. 

"Cherri, Hey!!" 

Niffty, quickly got off Angels shoulder and hid behind his legs. "What are you doing here at this dump?!" Cherri asked.  
"I'm just shopping with a friend who needed some new clothes is all."  
He replied. 

"Who?" She asked. 

Angel looked around and noticed Niffty behind him, and stepped out of the way.   
"Her." He said pointing to Niffty. Her and Cherri exchanged glances silently.  
"Hi..." Niffty said quietly. "Who's the kid?"  
Cherri said, looking back at Angel, who laughed. "It's a long story." 

"Angel Cakes..."

Angel froze in place, knowing exactly who had just called that name. The smell of his cologne was unmistakable. The constant murderous aura, had enveloped his mind.   
And as tall as he was... his shadow loomed over him. 

"H... hey Val. What are you... doin here?" 

Niffty quickly jumped back up to Angels shoulder and Cherri quickly made her way closer to her bestie. 

"Well..." He said in his smooth deep voice. 

"We got some new employees today, and wouldn't you know it, we don't have enough costumes for everyone. So I thought I'd come down and..." 

He stopped mid sentence noticing the two demons Angel was with, and tried doing the math behind what he was looking at. 

(Angel - Bug) + (Cherri - Cyclops) =   
(Niffty - Cyclops Bug) 

The three just stood there, gawking at the towering overlord before them. 

"...Didn't know you had a family... Angel." 

Angel had barely heard what he said.   
"What? Oh no! HAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!  
Val, these are just my friends." He squinted at the three of them before getting a txt message on his phone. 

"Hmm... right. Keep your phone on Angel."  
He said before leaving to finish his errands. 

"That dude freaks me out." Cherri says turning to Angel. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" 

Angel thinks for a minute. "You know what? Come by da hotel. We can talk about it over a drink."


End file.
